Cousins
by Serendipitous Writing
Summary: With Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal, her cousins (and cousin's chameleon) whom she hadn't seen in years, as well as Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, an ice-loving backwoodsman, his reindeer and a friendly snowman who likes warm hugs, to help her, Anna sets off to bring back summer... and her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel was coming to Elsa's coronation today, and she was bringing her husband! Anna couldn't possibly contain her excitement any longer. Plus, she had also just met the super charming, super handsome prince Hans from the Southern Isles. _And,_ to top it all off, Elsa would be the queen of Arendelle, and that might just mean that she would finally unlock the door and let Anna in for once. Yep, this would be the best day ever... or maybe not. It would be just Anna's luck, of course, if the day turned out to go horribly wrong. But, in the meantime... this would be, by far the **_best. day._** **_ever._**

Anna was bouncing up and down excitedly in a comfortable armchair. Her cousins would be announced at any moment, and then she could show them the whole castle, and of course, they'd want to rest for a while after the boat ride over to Arendelle from Corona, but then she could spend the rest of the day having fun with Rapunzel; after all, they were kind of kindred spirits since they had both spent eighteen years locked up. Later they could eat lots and lots of chocolate, and jump on the biggest goose-feather mattresses, and- "Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Eugene of Corona are waiting outside, Princess Anna. Shall I call them in?" Anna composed herself quickly and said coolly, "Hm? Oh, yes please do." The moment the door shut, Anna let out a squeal of delight. The door opened again. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona!" The young princess seemed to float into the room, a long, embroidered and beaded gown trailing lightly behind her, and she bobbed in a graceful curtsy, brown locks of her hair falling into her green eyes which betrayed complete and utter girlish joy. Anna stood and returned the curtsy. "Prince Eugene of Corona!" A tall young man with dark hair and eyes, dressed in a Coronian purple suit strode in. He bowed respectfully to Anna and she curtsied. The servant who had announced the royals bowed and left the room, carefully shutting the door. For a moment, Anna and her cousin stood in silence until they were absolutely sure the servant was gone. The stillness broke and the two girls forgot they were princesses and ran into each other's arms. "Oh my goodness Rapunzel! I haven't seen you in ages and ages!" The two joined hands and swing gleefully around the room, laughter resounding on the walls. Eugene simply flinched at their squeals and giggles and peals of laughter. It would be a long day.

**YAY! Chapter one is done! Let me know what you think please please please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I've been so long in updating! I'll try to write more often before school starts again to make it up to all of you... I've just been kind of 'busy doing nothing' this summer- I completely forgot about my stories I had going, and I'll try to work on them some more. **

**It's come to my attention that as Rapunzel was kidnapped as an infant, maybe a week or so old, and is older than Anna, it wouldn't make sense for her to know Rapunzel or for her to have ever met her. However, I'm just going to have it be that Rapunzel's parents, after her return, thought it appropriate for her to meet all her family, and that she came to Arendelle not long after she came home. Also, note here that Rapunzel and Eugene have been married for three years and Rapunzel had been home for two years before she and Eugene were married. So Rapunzel met Anna when the former was 18, and the latter 13.  
>Just to clarify everything, everyone's ages!<br>Anna: 18  
>Elsa: 21<br>Kristoff: 21  
>Rapunzel: 23<br>Eugene: 31 (yeah, big age gap between him and his wife, but it's Disney canon that he's 26 when Tangled takes place)**

**I hope this all makes sense...**

**Rapunzel's POV**

The sound of her bedroom door opening woke Rapunzel on the morning of her cousin's coronation. Though the princess was used to waking up early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Still affectionately clinging to her sleeping husband, she kissed him awake and sleepily sat up. On the pillow beside her slept Pascal, whom she gently woke with a gentle rub of her finger**(and whom I just realized I forgot to mention in the first chapter! Agh.)**. Faint rays of sunlight peeked through her curtains, illuminating the painted wooden floor of the room. Rapunzel's sleep-filled eyes rested first on her still-sleeping husband, then on the slight form of the timid servant girl who had woken her.

"Beggin' your pardon for waking you, your highnesses, but today is Princess Elsa's coronation. I've come to help the princess dress for the ceremony," stammered the girl.  
>Rapunzel remembered where she was and woke herself up fully, tossing the thin summer blankets off of her and climbing out of the tall bed. "Oh, of course! Don't worry, I'm not upset at being woken," she said, glancing back at the grumbling young man still under the covers, "but my husband may be. Don't worry, I'll get him up." The maid curtsied and politely excused herself to prepare a bath for the princess.<p>

"Eugene," Rapunzel coaxed, sitting on the bed next to him and trailing her fingers over his back. He grumbled something into his pillow. "Good, you're awake! Come on, aren't you excited? We're going to spend a whole two weeks here with my cousins!" Still nothing. "You know, I heard Arendelle is famous for its great food, and there's going to be a party after the coronation ceremony." Eugene lifted his head to look at Rapunzel. "What did you say it was famous for?"  
>Rapunzel laughed, picked up the little chameleon, and rolled off of the bed. She gathered her coronation dress from her trunk and left to get ready, passing a male servant who was coming to prepare her husband for the coronation on her way out.<p>

**Anna's POV**

A few hours after her cousin was woken, Princess Anna was woken by Kai, her personal butler, calling at her door. The servants knew the princess couldn't be woken before seven o'clock. She simply couldn't. They had found that out the hard way after spending an hour of trying everything they knew of to wake her up at six o'clock that was within their power without showing any disrespect to her. After a few minutes of knocking, he had given up and called to her. She sat up groggily, coughed, snorted, and pulled a stray hair from her mouth before realizing that there was someone at her door.  
>"Huh? Yeah?"<br>"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but-"  
>She gave her usual response that she gave when she was woken up, "No, you didn't, I've been up for hours..."<br>She still wasn't properly awake, and fell back to sleep still sitting up, but was startled awake again when her head started to fall.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Er.. it's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready."  
>She had always hated the idea of having other people dress her when she was perfectly capable of doing so herself. It killed time that she otherwise would have spent aimlessly wandering around the castle she had already explored thousands of times.<br>"Ready for what?"  
>"Uh, your sister's coronation, ma'am."<br>The word was too large for her to comprehend so soon after waking up.  
>"My sister's... cornoration..." Anna was, at this point, awake enough at this point to properly open her eyes. The newly-made coronation dress standing in the corner of her bedroom sparked her memory. "It's coronation day! Ha ha!"<p>

She leapt out of bed and ran to the gown with more alacrity than anyone who knew her could have imagined. She hastily tore her nightgown off and fumbled with the ties of her undergarments. She was only too excited to finally wear the green dress that complimented her hair and complexion so well and that was so fun to spin around in. She had taken dozens of ballroom dancing lessons, though there were never any balls to use what she learned. She waltzed around her room, knocking over some dress forms as she finished tugging at the dress to get it to sit just right on her. Her hair was tamed almost as easily as it was tangled, and she soon had it in a simple braided updo. The coronation wasn't until ten o'clock, and it was still only half an hour after she woke up. That meant that she had two and a half hours to watch the final preparations being made inside the castle, and then to watch the ships come in to port with some latecomers for the coronation. Eager to begin these activities, she darted out of her door as she finished replacing the ribbons that kept falling out of her hair.

She found Rapunzel already dressed at the top of the staircase with Pascal on her shoulder and together the two princesses descended into the Great Hall, and continued on to breakfast. They and Eugene were the only ones there beside the servants who waited on them, so it wasn't a formal banquet and only took about twenty minutes, leaving the girls plenty of time to watch the preparations, and Eugene plenty of time to ask for the recipes for every course of every meal.

"Isn't this so exciting, watching all the decorations come together? There hasn't been a ball or banquet or anything like that in over thirteen years! I'd forgotten how beautiful the Great Hall was with all the windows and shutters open," Anna remarked after the castle had been completed, looking about her with a sense of awe.  
>"I know! I've been home for five years already and I still get excited for parties. I usually plan the decorations, and it's so fun! Oh, sometime you should come visit and help me!"<br>"That would be so great! Maybe I could stay in Corona for a while, then, since it's so lonely here all the time with Elsa always up in her room..."  
>Anna felt she had killed the cheerful mood with this, and quickly changed the subject.<br>"Oh! You know, I was thinking we could go out into the gardens for a little while! We keep animals there, and I thought you might like to see some of the ducklings we have."  
>"I <em>do <em>like ducklings..."

The two spent some time walking around in the gardens, feeding ducklings and smelling flowers. After they had spent an hour watching the decoration of the palace, and half an hour in the gardens, they heard the church bells chime nine. At this, Anna gasped with the realization that the gates would be opening for the first time in thirteen years at any second. "Rapunzel! The gates are opening! Come on!" she cried, taking her cousin by the hand and half dragging her back into the Great Hall. They burst through the doors to find the inner gates being slowly and formally opened by some of the oldest and most loyal servants.  
>Anna practically flew across the courtyard and through the gates, and found herself on a cobblestone path leading to the market and the docks. Turning around, she saw Rapunzel beaming at her from the castle doors. "I think I'm going to let you enjoy your kingdom for yourself. I already got to see it," she called. Anna thanked her, waved, and ran to greet her guests.<p>

**So there's that. It doesn't move the plot much, but it's considerably longer than the last one and the next chapter will cover Anna meeting Hans as well as pretty much the whole party. Yay! Please review and follow/favorite if you haven't yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaagh this happens every time I post a new chapter- I write it, and then forget about my stories. This one is long though. I'm sooooo sorry, and I apologize in advance for all the long waits between chapters to come... I still don't own any of these characters, just my narrative and added dialogue etc.**

Anna's POV

Anna had finally been through all the market, and ran down to the docks to watch the last straggling boats come into port. _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of... a chance to leave my lonely world.. a chance to find true love! I know, it all ends tomorrow, then it_ **has**_ to be today! For the first time in __**forever**__, nothing's in my way,_ she thought, half singing to herself, daydreaming about the reception after the coronation, and completely unaware that as she strode confidently forward along the dock, she was about to walk straight into a handsome young gentleman's horse. As she collided, she was knocked backward into a small wooden row-boat, most likely just used to carry some guest's luggage to shore from their ship. It wasn't stable, and it began to tip back into the harbor, but was fortunately caught by the horse's foot before any real damage was done to the princess or her beloved gown.  
>"Hey!" she scolded, startled and angry.<br>"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"  
>She actually looked up at him and lost what little articulacy she had normally. He was a few years older than she, gentle eyes, a charming face, clearly noble, with a well-cut jaw and cheekbone, and a genuinely concerned expression on his face. She never saw any young men around her age- no new servants were hired, with her sister's 'condition' (but she had no idea what that was supposed to mean), and especially none so gentlemanly and <em>wow is he handsome<em>. She hesitated a moment, caught herself staring, and started to stammer out a reply, much more gently than her initial outburst.  
>"Hey. I- uh, no. No. I'm okay."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay."<br>He dismounted and stepped into the boat to help her up. Her stomach was all butterflies and her eyes all stars.  
>"I'm great, actually." <em>Now that you're here<br>"_Oh, thank goodness." He offered her a hand up, their eyes _really _met and she let him help her to her feet. He broke his gaze and bowed.  
>"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." <em>More like Prince Handsome, of the Stunning Eyes.<br>_"Princess Anna, of Arendelle."  
>"Princess?" He respectfully dropped to his knee, bowing his head. His horse followed suit and lifted his foot out of the boat, throwing the balance off and sending Hans tumbling onto the princess. "Hi.. again." The horse realized his mistake, and caught the boat again, throwing the balance back the other way, with Anna landing on top of Hans. <em>Of course- the first time I meet a cute guy and..<em> "Ha. This is awkward. Not _you're_ awkward- but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous," she blurted. _What? Did I just say that? _"Wait, what?" she tried to cover up her self-professed awkwardness but her charming new acquaintance didn't seem to mind at all and simply helped her back up. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse... and every moment after." _Can you get any more perfect? _"No. No, no, it's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeesh! Cause, you know," she found herself face to face with his _adorable_ horse. "Hello!" she said cheerfully, petting the horse. "But, lucky you, it's just me." He smiled at her incredulously. "Just you?" _How is this guy so perfect? _ She smiled back at him, not noticing at first the coronation bells ringing, summoning all the guests to the castle chapel. Her daze of admiration was broken at last and she realized she would be late to see her sister for the first time in thirteen years for her coronation. "...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I, I'd better go. I have to... I'd better go." She started to run back to the castle, paused, and turned back for a moment. "Bye," she called back, waving. As she hurried away again, the prince and his horse both started to wave back, and the horse unfortunately lifted his foot out of the boat again, and this time, didn't catch it, and the boat, with Hans inside it, fell into the water.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had been seated in the chapel, the formal processions began, starting with the bishop who would crown Elsa queen and bless her coronation, then Anna, her cousin escorted by Eugene, and finally the crown princess. The choir chanted an ancient song in old Norse, sung specially at coronations.<p>

_Worthy queen of greatness,_

_The heart of gold shines,_

_We crown thee with hope, love, and faith._

_Beautiful stony land, home Arendelle,_

_Follow the Queen of light._

Anna knew the more modern translation of the song- she had learned the old Norse from her tutor when she was very young, and hummed the melody as she watched her sister approached the bishop. She had often heard the choir rehearsing in the castle and sometimes would go sit and listen to them to pass the time. She noticed Hans sitting in a pew and caught his eye and waved discreetly. The prince smiled and waved back. The choir finished singing and Anna's attention shifted back to her sister, who looked very uncomfortable despite her elegance and poise. She lowered her head for the bishop to place the crown on her head, and rose again to accept the orb and scepter presented to her on a pillow. She began to take them, but the bishop caught her. "Your majesty." She raised her eyes to meet his. "The gloves," he murmured. She hesitated a moment and slowly drew the gloves from her hands. _Why is she wearing gloves anyway? It's the middle of summer. _ Elsa turned, orb and scepter in hand, and nervously turned to face her people.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Elsa of Arendelle."  
><em>(As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you... Queen Elsa of Arendelle.)<em>

Elsa looked more and more distressed and panicked every second she faced the people. When the bishop had finished proclaiming her queen, she wheeled around, hurriedly set the orb and scepter back on the pillow and slipped her gloves back on her hands.

* * *

><p>The royalty came to the reception after the party started. The guests, until then, danced and enjoyed themselves. Elsa and Anna and Rapunzel and Eugene, until then, were given time to redo their hair, straighten out their formal attire, and just relax for a bit. Elsa withdrew to her chamber almost immediately- Anna caught her for a moment to congratulate her and tried to give her a hug, but Elsa slipped away again. It was frustrating to see her sister for the first time in thirteen years and not to be able to be comfortable with her and to be pushed away again, just when Elsa finally came out of her room. But Anna was optimistic, and told herself that Elsa was just anxious and uncomfortable being around so many people. She had fought back tears like this since she finally resigned herself to the idea that Elsa wasn't coming out of her room, but tried to keep up hope by stopping by Elsa's room every day to ask her to come join her. Elsa had stopped replying, but sometimes Anna thought she heard her crying when she thought Anna had left. The girls' parents used to tell her to never stop being her bubbly, cheerful self, and to keep herself that way, she didn't think too much about how lonely she was without her sister or how alone Elsa must have felt in her room, and instead found occupations for herself. She sought out Rapunzel to talk about Hans to pass her time.<br>She made her way up to Rapunzel and Eugene's room and knocked. "Rapunzel?" There was a quick patter of feet, and Rapunzel opened the door. _That's a first.._ "Oh! Hi, Anna! Come in!" Her cousin took her hand and brought Anna into her room. "Eugene always likes to go for a ride after big events- he thinks they're too stressful or something like that and being with horses really calms him down. He went down to the stables. What's up?"

Anna and Rapunzel spoke until Kai came and fetched them down for the party. When they got downstairs, they could hear cheerful music playing in the great hall. Eugene was waiting for them. On the other side of the dais where the royalty were to sit, Elsa stood calmly. Trumpets sounded as the music ended and Kai stood to announce the Queen and princesses and the prince.  
>"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Elsa strode regally onto the dais and took her place, smiling faintly as she looked out at all her guests.<br>"Princess Anna, of Arendelle." Anna darted into the room as if she had missed a cue, and stood awkwardly in front of the dais and waved to everyone. Kai corrected her and moved her next to Elsa. "Here? Are you sure?" _I don't think Elsa wants me next to her.. _  
>"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, cousin of the princess and Queen of Arendelle, daughter of the late Queen's sister." Rapunzel was as graceful as Elsa as she entered and stood a bit removed from the sisters.<br>"And Prince Eugene of Corona, husband of Princess Rapunzel." Eugene managed to make himself appear regal and composed as he approached his wife and took her arm.  
>The crowd dispersed a bit again, and Anna and Elsa stole furtive glances at one another.<br>"Hi." Elsa's voice was low and almost timid, and Anna almost didn't notice that her sister was addressing her until she glanced over again and realized that Elsa was looking at her expectantly.  
>"Hi, me?" Elsa gave her a little nod. "Oh. Um, hi."<br>Elsa smiled at her reassuringly. "You look beautiful."  
>"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, just.. more beautiful." The queen laughed softly.<br>"So, this is what a party looks like..?"  
>"It's warmer than I thought."<br>"And what is that amazing smell?" The two closed their eyes and inhaled deeply. They turned to each other and spoke in unison, laughing, "Chocolate!" Anna watched her sister admiringly. She noticed that Elsa had retained her habit of covering her mouth when she laughed that she had always loved.  
>Elsa looked back out at the party, drinking in all the sights and sounds and smells that surrounded her. Anna, however, was in awe of her sister, and searched for something to say. She just started to open her mouth to say something and-<br>"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasel-town." Kai presented a short, mustachioed and spectacled, thin, older gentleman to the queen. He looked offended at the servant's pronunciation of his dukedom and corrected him.  
>"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke did a funny little jig and a jump and ended with a deep bow that made his toupee dip forward as he extended his hand. Anna giggled, and Elsa did her best not to follow suit. "Thank you... only I don't dance." The Duke seemed flustered. "...but my sister does." "What?" Anna laughed nervously. "Lucky you," cried the duke, grabbing her arm. "Oh, I don't think-" she was cut off by the duke practically dragging her onto the floor as she reached back for her laughing sister to help her. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" Elsa watched her sister go, waving and mouthing an unrepentant apology. Eugene and Rapunzel followed them onto the floor to dance.<br>The Duke was very enthusiastic in his dancing, more so than Anna, and by the time Anna returned to the dais she was half limping and had to fix her sleeve. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'lady!" the duke called as he left Anna back at the dais. Rapunzel introduced herself and her husband to one of the guests there, and didn't return right away.  
>"Well, he was sprightly," Elsa chuckled.<br>"Especially for a man in _heels,_" Anna replied, rubbing her feet.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>Anna was more than happy to have her sister's attention. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."  
>"Me too.." said Elsa earnestly, with a wistful look. A change came over her, and she looked sad for a moment, but hardened again. "But it can't."<br>"Why not? If-"  
>"It just <em>can't.<em>" She turned away and threw her hands up. She seemed almost angry. Anna's face fell, and fought back tears.  
>"Excuse me for a minute.." She walked away through the crowd, ignoring all her surroundings. <em>I.. I don't understand. We were getting along so well.. What if she doesn't actually like me, and just was being nice until now? Mama, I'm sorry.. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm so lonely, and- <em>a bowing man's backside bumped into her, and she started to fall. Just before she reached the ground though, a firm hand caught hers. She looked up and met Hans' eyes. "Glad I caught you," he smiled. "Hans," said Anna, happy to have someone to talk to. A servant walked by with a tray and Hans set his drink down on it, pulling Anna back up as a light, romantic waltz started and he swept her gracefully into a dancing position and into a waltz.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Anna showed him around the castle, talking and laughing and goofing off. Eventually they made their way into the gardens, which were overhung with wisteria that time of year and dimly lit, making for a rather romantic location. He playfully nudged her with his shoulder, and she returned the gesture. When she did, they stopped walking and turned to face each other, and he noticed the streak of white in her hair. "What's this?" She ran a hand through her hair, "Oh- I was born with it, although I dreamed I was kissed by a troll." He smiled. "I like it."<br>They made their way out onto a balcony and sat together on the railing while Hans talked to Anna about the Southern Isles and his family. "Okay, wait, wait. You have _how many_ brothers?"  
>"<em>Twelve<em> older brothers.," he leaned forward a bit. "Three of them pretended pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years."  
>Anna looked empathetically at him. "That's horrible."<br>Hans scoffed. "It's what brothers do."  
>"And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but then, one day, she.. just shut me out, and..." she hesitated, trying to not let her emotions get the better of her and looked down. "I never knew why.." Hans took her hand affectionately. "I would <em>never <em>shut you out." Anna looked up at him, thought a moment, and blurted, "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"  
>"I love crazy." Anna slid off of the railing.<br>"All my life, I've always had a doors shut in my face, but when I met you.." she trailed off hesitantly. "I was just thinking the exact same thing! Like, I've been searching my whole life to find a place where I really matter, and you know, maybe this is just the party talking but with you, I've found my place, and.. it's nothing like I've ever known before! I feel like, like our love is finally a door that isn't shut in my face. It's open. For both of us." He grabbed her hands. "Do.. do you feel that way too?"  
>"Absolutely. I mean, all tonight we've been finishing each other's sentences. I've never met someone who-" Hans eagerly finished her thought, "Thinks the same way I do." Anna laughed. "Yes! I think the only explanation for our being in so sync with one another is that you and I- we.." Hans looked at her earnestly. "That.. we.." she trailed off under his steady gaze and looked away. "Belong together?" he asked softly. Her eager expression as she turned back to him lit up her face, and he grinned back at her. "I think so too. Then, can <em>I<em> say something crazy?" Anna giggled softly, nodding. "Will you marry me?" The princess gasped, but didn't hesitate another instant. "Can I say something crazier? Yes!" 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry about the whole "Love is an Open Door" bit, but it had to happen. I was laughing the whole time I wrote it. Please follow, review, favorite- all those good things. I love getting feedback! The next chapter is sure to have more Eugene and Rapunzel for those of you who want more of them, it's just that these scenes are of a sisterly nature.. Thank you all though for reading and for putting up with all my crap writing. I love you all! Once again, feedback, please. I have a snow day tomorrow so I might get my next chapter up then.<strong>


End file.
